


惠方卷與俄羅斯大熱狗

by holasimply



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Ehoumaki (Sushi), M/M, Russian sausage
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holasimply/pseuds/holasimply
Summary: *嚴重OOC*深夜看可能會有點餓





	

　　勇利覺得很不滿。  
　　維克托自從在休息時間刷推特，看到名為「惠方卷」的大阪美食，整個人的專注力就從他身上離開了，還特別提早結束指導、放他一個人練習，就為了排隊購買。  
　　而現在，維克托坐在沙發上，用奇怪的姿勢在他面前吃著，把壽司卷擺放成奇怪的角度，還刻意發出享受的哼聲。  
　　跟他在一起久了，勇利實在是不想多評論戀人滿腦子的黃色思想。對他來說，果然最糟糕的還是戀人正在享受他家鄉的美食，而他卻因為其中的白米飯成分過多，為了維持身材不能吃。

　　所以他決定自己找東西填飽肚子。  
　　「嗯⋯⋯勇利，你在做什麼？」維克托滿心歡喜地等待著勇利的反應，不過和預期的有些小小不同。  
　　「沒事，維克托你繼續吃。」跨上了沙發的另一側，勇利拉下戀人的褲頭，張口將綿軟的肉含住舔弄，感受維克托逐漸在他口中甦醒。俄羅斯大熱狗，三分熟。  
　　「哈啊、嗯，怎麽這麽突然⋯⋯」溫熱的感覺太好，維克托覺得現在的姿勢有些危險，手中的食物搖搖欲墜，隨時會砸到他的戀人。  
　　「我也會餓、啊⋯⋯」含糊不清地回答，勇利小心地用嘴唇包覆牙齒，從根部吸吮到蘑菇頭，舌頭沿著敏感的溝壑舔了一圈。  
　　「嗯、啊、勇利⋯⋯哈啊♡」顧不上吃了。  
　　維克托單手壓著勇利的頭，想要索取更多，腰部也跟著擺動，性器在口腔中進出，模仿性交的姿勢。  
　　勇利放鬆喉部的肌肉，把維克托吞得更深。陰莖在他口中橫衝直撞，總往最深處頂，引起一陣酸脹。  
　　「啊、快⋯⋯」豬排飯比起手中的食物誘惑多了，讓他理智盡失。  
　　勇利輕輕地一吸，維克托就釋放在他口中。  
　　大熱狗上淋滿了美乃滋，香氣四溢。  
　　「⋯⋯好吃嗎？」  
　　勇利坐直了起來，當著他的面，咕咚一聲將精液全吞了下去，還色氣地伸出舌頭舔了舔嘴角，一手抹上嘴唇：  
　　「嗯⋯⋯不錯，但是我胃口開了。」另一手擺在胯下，姿勢要撩人就有多撩人。  
　　「那只好滿足你了？」  
　　勇利果然總是會給他驚喜呢(´♡｀)


End file.
